Użytkownik:WindMarine12/Brudnopis
Witaj, w moim brudnopisie! Brudnopis to miejsce, gdzie zapisuje artykuły lub notatki w sposób nieoficjalny. Ten brudnopis należy do WindMarine12. Do zrobienia * Uzupełnić info z SDCC ** Ghost Rider w AOS - Gabriel Luna jako Robbie Reyes ** Nowe informacje castingowe - obsada powiększona o postacie Gabe'a Reyesa i Lucy ** Clark Gregg potwierdził nowe ulepszenia robo-ręki ** Klasyczni Nieludzie w czwartym sezonie AOS - Królewska Rodzina maybe? ** Quake nie jest w najlepszym stanie w czwartym sezonie * Powrót Natalia Cordova-Buckley jako Elena Rodriguez * Adrianne Palicki otrzymała rolę w serialu Setha MacFarlane'a - możliwość braku powrotu do AOS ** Prawdopodobny powrót Bobbi i Huntera do T.A.R.C.Z.Y. - ABC President Talks Bobbi & Hunter Returning To S.H.I.E.L.D., Plus More Marvel TV Projects For The Network * „Doktor Strange” wyjaśni pochodzenie Ghost Ridera w AOS * Netflix odrzuca „Agentkę Carter” MCU Guidebooks MCU Guidebook AoS S1.jpg|Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y./Sezon 1 MCU Guidebook AoS S2.jpg|Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y./Sezon 2 MCU_Guidebook_AoS_S3.jpg|Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y./Sezon 2 MCU Guidebook AC S1.jpg|Agentka Carter/Sezon 1 MCU_Guidebook_AC_S2.jpg|Agentka Carter/Sezon 2 Spotify playlist Loga Most Wanted Cloak and Dagger Damage Control Pierwsze zadanie *Lokacje **Paryż, Francja **Los Angeles, Kalifornia ***Ruthie's Skillet ***Union Station **Kwatera polowa Marii Hill **Nowy Jork (miasto), Nowy Jork (stan) (wspomniany; materiał wstępny) *Wieża Starka (wspomniana; materiał wstępny) **Nowy Meksyk (wspomniany) **Rosja (wspomniana) **Tahiti (wspomniane) *Obiekty **Serum Stonogi ***Extremis (wspomniane) ***Promieniowanie Gamma ***Serum Super Żołnierza **Urządzenie Stonogi **Pistolet na dobranoc **Krasnale **Serum prawdy QNB-T16 **Holocom **Holostół **Komunikator Chitauri **Echo komora **Talerz rentgenowski **Mjølnir (materiał wstępny) **Zbroja Iron Mana (materiał wstępny) **Tarcza Kapitana Ameryki (materiał wstępny) *Pojazdy **Autobus **Lola **Furgonetka Skye **Śmigłowiec T.A.R.C.Z.Y. **SUV T.A.R.C.Z.Y. **Helikarier (wspomniany) *Organizacje **T.A.R.C.Z.A. **Fala przypływu **HYDRA ***Projekt Stonoga **Avengers (wspomniani; materiał wstępny) *Wydarzenia **Śledztwo w sprawie Stonogi ***Pościg za Michaelem Petersonem **Bitwa o Nowy Jork (wspomniana) **Projekt P.E.G.A.S.U.S. (wspomniany) Obiekt 0-8-4 *Lokacje **Tahiti (wspomniane) **Llactapata, Peru **Iquitos, Peru (wspomniane) **Cusco, Peru (wspomniane) **Proca **Miami, Floryda (wspomniana) **Bahrajn (wspomniany) **Polska (wspomniana) **Akademia T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (wspomniana) *Obiekty **Peruwiański obiekt 0-8-4 **Krasnale **Holostół **Thunderstick **Krótkofalówka w zegarku **Meteor antymaterii (wspomniany) **Berło Lokiego (wspomniane) **Mjølnir (wspomniany) **Tesseract (wspomniany) *Pojazdy **Autobus **Lola **Furgonetka Skye **SUV T.A.R.C.Z.Y. *Organizacje **T.A.R.C.Z.A. **HYDRA **Policia Militar de Perú **Fala przypływu (wspomniana) *Wydarzenia **Porwanie i przejęcie Autobusu **Bitwa o Nowy Jork (wspomniana) **II Wojna Światowa (wspomniana) Cenny nabytek *Lokacje **Sterling, Kolorado **Barnroof Point, Kolorado **Valletta, Malta **Rezydencja Iana Quinna **Lodówka **Tanzania (wspomniana) **Dubaj, Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie (wspomniany) **Massachusetts (wspomniane) **Los Angeles, Kalifornia (wspomniane) **Kanada (wspomniana) **Sierociniec Świętej Agnieszki (wspomniany) **Proca (wspomniana) **Akademia T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (wspomniana) *Obiekty **Generator pola grawitacyjnego ***Gravitonium **Holocom **Pełno-spektrowe gogle **Laserowe ogrodzenie neodymowe **Serum prawdy QNB-T16 (wspomniane) **Tesseract (wspomniany) *Pojazdy **Autobus **Lola **Furgonetka Skye **SUV T.A.R.C.Z.Y. *Organizacje **T.A.R.C.Z.A. **HYDRA **Quinn Worldwide **Fala przypływu (wspomniana) **Avengers (wspomniani) *Wydarzenia **Porwanie Franklina Halla **Infiltracja rezydencji Iana Quinna **Bitwa o Nowy Jork (wspomniana) Oko szpiega *Lokacje **Sztokholm, Szwecja **Zloda, Białoruś **Mińsk, Białoruś ***Budynek Todorov **Vitebsk, Białoruś (wspomniany) **Milan, Włochy (wspomniany) **Monte Carlo, Monako (wspomniane) **Shanxi, Chiny (wspomniana) **Burma (wspomniana) *Obiekty **Rentgenowski implant oka **Okulary rozpraszania wstecznego **Holocom **Pistolet na dobranoc **Słowa Stworzenia *Pojazdy **Autobus **Lola **SUV T.A.R.C.Z.Y. **Mini bus *Organizacje **T.A.R.C.Z.A. **HYDRA ***Projekt Stonoga **MI6 (wspomniane) **Fala przypływu (wspomniana) *Wydarzenia **Śledztwo w sprawie Stonogi ***Infiltracja budynku Todorov **Bitwa o Nowy Jork (wspomniana) Lista wojen *Kampania Johanna Fennhoffa *Śledztwo w sprawie Stonogi *Insurekcja HYDRY *Wojna z HYDRĄ *Wojna domowa T.A.R.C.Z.Y. *Wojna przeciwko Nieludziom *Epidemia Nieludzi *Kampania Granta Warda Lista obiektów Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. *Talerz rentgenowski *Meteor antymaterii *Mechanizm dostarczający anty-serum *Asgardzka obroża *Urządzenie zamrażające wilgoć *Okulary rozpraszania wstecznego *Rentgenowski implant oka *Kostur Berserkera *Pałki bojowe Bobbi Morse *Kamizelka kuloodporna *Formuła Calvina Zabo *Urządzenie Stonogi *Serum Stonogi *Hełm Chitauri *Komunikator Chitauri *Wirus Chitauri *Laserowe cygaro *Plany miasta Kree/Słowa Stworzenia *Parasol maskująca *Urządzenie kontrolujące *Twardy dysk drużyny Coulsona *Pigułki cyjankowe *Protetyczna noga Cybertek *Krasnale *Mroczna siła *Granat z dendrotoksyną *Prototypowy miotacz Destroyera *Wróżbita *Brzęczyk EMP *Echo komora *Granat z siecią elektryczną *Skaner elektrostatyczny *Elektroniczny taran *Extremis *Bomba błyskowa *Gnieciony ekran *Przedramienna wyrzutnia rakiet *Skaner śledczy *Pełno-spektrowe gogle *GH.325 *Rezerwa mocy Gamma *Ogary *Gravitonium *Generator pola grawitacyjnego *Ręczny hipno-promień *Wstrzymywacz serca *Detektor sygnatury cieplnej *Porywacz *Holo-Box *Holocom *Holograficzne karty *Holostół *Sprzęt Wyjącego Komando *Komora hiberbaryczna *I.C.E.R. *Inercyjna bariera laserowa *Gogle podczerwieni *Działo zjonizowanego powietrza *Wykrywacz kłamstw *Punktowe EMP *Worek magnetyczny *Magiczne okno *Kapsuła medyczna *Robot neurochirurgiczny *Monolit *Mysia dziura *Nature Max Supplements Olej Rybny *Laserowe ogrodzenie neodymowe *Bransoleta nasenna *Usypiacz/Pistolet na dobranoc/Pistolet nasenny *Kołatka *Miotacz zagłady *Urządzenie do ekstrakcji *Akcelerator cząsteczek *Peruwiański obiekt 0-8-4 *Protetyczna ręka Phila Coulsona *Maska fotostatyczna *Włamywacz *Wiertło plazmowe *Przenośny skaner rentgenowski *Serum prawdy QNB-T16 *Neutralizator pola kwantowego *Krótkofalówka w monecie *Zdalny sygnał alarmowy *Przepustka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. *Satelita T.A.R.C.Z.Y. *Semtex *Analizator spektograficzny *Spopielacz *Żel hipostatyczny *Pistolet ATCU *Spadochron taktyczny *Strój taktyczny *Znaczniki *Wyrzutnia pocisków elektrycznych *Kryształy Terrigenu *Mgła Terrigenu *Maszyna częstotliwości fal mózgowych theta *Skaner trójwymiarowy *Thunderstick *Przybornik *Nadajnik *Bransoleta namierzająca *Zapach namierzający *Tranzystorowy pistolet wstrząsowy *Buława *Spinka UHF *Vibranium *Krótkofalówka w zegarku *Wyrzutnia kotwiczki *Ściana walecznych Agentka Carter *Mroczna siła/Materia Zero *Midnight Oil *The "F" Stand for Freedom *Nitromina *Promieniowanie Vita *Szminka Sweet Dreams *Tales of Suspense *Specjalna bransoleta Starka *Przycisk paniki *Kamizelka ciepła *Pistolet automatyczny *Zdalna maszyna do pisania *Przygody Kapitana Ameryki *Dusiciel *Pigułki cyjankowe *Kamizelka kuloodporna *Shocker *Detektor promieniowania Vita *Klucz w broszce *Wzmacniacz fotoniczny *Długopis z aparatem *Syntezator mowy *Urządzenie oślepiające *Reaktor Havoc *Zegarek otwierający zamki *Podskoczek *Bomba atomowa *Inhibitor pamięci *Garota cieplna *Działo Gamma Lista wydarzeń Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Sezon 1 *Pościg za Michaelem Petersonem *Infiltracja budynku Todorov *Porwanie i odbicie Autobusu *Porwanie Franklina Halla *Infiltracja rezydencji Iana Quinna *Atak na bazę Stonogi w Hongkongu *Infiltracja placówki Zagłady *Zasadzka w bazie Stonogi w Oakland *Porwanie Phila Coulsona *Infiltracja willi Iana Quinna *Najazd na Domek dla gości *Pościg za Lorelei *Poszukiwania Jasnowidza *Bitwa w Węźle *Bitwa w Akademii T.A.R.C.Z.Y. *Bitwa w Piaskownicy *Najazd na Lodówkę *Zasadzka w teatrze plenerowym *Atak na Prowidencję *Zasadzka w siedzibie golibrody *Bitwa w Cyberteku Sezon 2 *Atak na placówkę badawczą HYDRY numer 4 *Infiltracja magazynu rządowego *Pościg za Carlem Creelem *Bitwa na Maribel del Mar *Zasadzka w hotelu La Ona *Masakra na przyjęciu weselnym *Ucieczka z laboratoriów HYDRY *Atak na ONZ *Infiltracja rezydencji Toshiro Mori'ego *Atak na kryjówkę T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w Belgii *Pościg za Grantem Wardem *Atak na Hanka Thompsona *Porwanie bazy sił powietrznych Kaena Point *Zabójstwo Christiana Warda *Poszukiwania Miasta Kree *Bitwa o Miasto Kree *Zabójstwo liderów HYDRY *Pojedynek w Faro *Pościg za Vin-Takiem *Bitwa o Skye *Zasadzka w Manitowoc *Porwanie Sunila Bakshi *Bitwa na Iliadzie *Atak na Plac zabaw *Pościg z Skye *Zasadzka na Schron *Ratunek w Bahrajnie *Bitwa w budynku Calvina Zabo *Atak na Arktyczną placówkę badawczą HYDRY *Zasadzka w Zaświatach *Porwanie Bobbi Morse *Porwanie i odbicie Iliady Sezon 3 *Ratunek Joey'ego Gutierreza *Atak na Lincolna Campbella *Ratunek Jemmy Simmons *Porwanie Wernera Von Struckera *Pościg za Lincolnem Campbellem *Pojedynek na ringu *Zabójstwo Shane'a i Lori Henson *Pościg za Lashem *Atak na Dwighta Frye'a *Atak na Granta Warda *Atak na Andrew Garnera *Pościg za Lutherem Banksem *Pojedynek w Lizbonie *Porwanie Melindy May *Operacja Reflektor *Zabójstwo Rosalind Price *Zasadzka w placówce Odległej Gwiazdy *Atak na zamek HYDRY *Bitwa na Maveth *Atak na kolumbijski posterunek policji *Sympozjum w sprawie kosmicznego skażenia *Atak na rosyjską placówkę *Atak na placówkę ATCU *Atak na Watchdogs *Atak na Alphonso i Rubena Mackenzie'ich *Porwanie Charlesa Hintona *Bitwa w budynku Transia Corporation *Porwanie Zefira Jeden *Odbicie Zefira Jeden *Plądrowanie Placu zabaw *Zasadzka w Bukareszcie *Zniszczenie HYDRY *Bitwa w Union City *Atak na Hive'a *Bitwa w silosie rakietowym *Bitwa o Plac zabaw Agentka Carter Sezon 1 *Zasadzka w apartamencie Colleen O'Brien *Zniszczenie Rafinerii Roxxon *Infiltracja Akademii Czerwony Pokój *Zasadzka w L&L Automat *Pościg za Peggy Carter *Masakra w Cinema Theater *Porwanie Howarda Starka *Najazd na magazyn Howarda Starka Sezon 2 *Porwanie Jasona Wilkesa *Atak na Jasona Wilkesa *Infiltracja siedziby Isodyne Energy *Porwanie Rufusa Hunta *Infiltracja magazynu Roxxon Inne *Bitwa pod Finowem *Wskrzeszenie Phila Coulsona Postać Potrzebne infoboksy i navboksy *Szablon:Infobox/Sezonu *Szablon:Navbox/Postacie *Szablon:Navbox/Postacie/Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. *Szablon:Navbox/Postacie/Agentka Carter *Szablon:Navbox/Odcinki/Most Wanted1 *Szablon:Navbox/Odcinki/Damage Control1 *Szablon:Navbox/Odcinki/Cloak & Dagger1 Nowa nawigacja na główną (test) link=Kategoria:Postacie link=Kategoria:Obiekty link=Kategoria:Organizacje link=Kategoria:Lokacje link=Project:Regulamin link=Kategoria:Media Wat?! Promos - TEST SEZON 1= |-| SEZON 2= Agentka_Carter_sezon_2_-_materiał_promocyjny Agentka_Carter_sezon_2_-_materiał_promocyjny_2_„New_Adventure” Agentka_Carter_sezon_2_-_materiał_promocyjny_3_„The_Next_Big_Thing” Agentka_Carter_sezon_2_-_materiał_promocyjny_4_„New_Year” Marvel’s_Captain_America_75_Heroic_Years_Agentka_Carter_sezon_2_-_materiał_promocyjny_5 Agentka_Carter_sezon_2_-_materiał_promocyjny_6_„Blockbuster_Adventure” Agentka_Carter_sezon_2_-_materiał_promocyjny_7_„Peggy_Carter_is_Back” Agenci_T.A.R.C.Z.Y._3x11_Agentka_Carter_sezon_2_-_materiał_promocyjny Agentka_Carter_sezon_2_-_ujęcia Agentka_Carter_2x1_„The_Lady_in_the_Lake”_-_zapowiedź Agentka_Carter_2x1_„The_Lady_in_the_Lake”_-_zapowiedź_2 Agentka_Carter_2x1_„The_Lady_in_the_Lake”_-_zapowiedź_3 Agentka_Carter_2x3_„Better_Angels”_-_materiał_promocyjny Agentka_Carter_2x3_„Better_Angels”_-_zapowiedź Agentka_Carter_2x3_„Better_Angels”_-_zapowiedź_2 Agentka_Carter_2x4_„Smoke_&_Mirrors”_-_materiał_promocyjny Agentka_Carter_2x4_„Smoke_&_Mirrors”_-_zapowiedź Profilówki Coulson_S1.jpg May_S1.jpg Skye_S1.jpg Fitz_S1.jpg Jemma_S1.jpg Ward_S1.jpg Trip_S1.jpg Hill_S1.png Fury_S1.png DeathlokGarett.png Mike S1.jpg Quinn S1.jpg Victoria_Hand_S1.jpg Handeob.jpg Sitwellhub.jpg Sitwell_S1.jpg Felix_Blake.png Streiten.jpg Sif S1 2.jpg Randolph S1.jpg Coulson_S2.jpg May_S2.jpg Skye_S2.jpg Fitz_S2.jpg Jemma_S2.jpg Ward_S2.jpg Bobbi_S2.jpg Hunter_S2.jpg Mack_S2.jpg Trip_S2.jpg Lincoln_S2_3.jpg Lincoln_S2_2.jpg Andrew_S2.jpg Jiayang_S2.jpg Cal_S2.jpg Raina S2.jpg Gordon_S2.jpg Reinhardt S2.1.jpg Reinhardt S2.jpg Trips mother.jpg Eva Belyakov.jpg Hartley_S2.jpg Idaho_S2.jpg Gonzales_S2.jpg Weaver S2.jpg Calderon S2.jpg Oliver_S2.jpg Talbot.jpg Glenn_Talbot.jpg Absorbing_Man.png Agent 33 S2.jpg Agent_33_promo.jpg Eric_Koenig.jpg Sam_Koenig.png Billy_Koenig.png Coulson_S3.jpg Coulson_S3_2.jpg Coulson S3.3.jpg May_S3.jpg Skye_S3_2.jpg Skye_S3.jpg Fitz_S3.jpg Jemma_S3.jpg Ward_S3.jpg Ward S3 3.jpg Bobbi_S3.jpg Bobbi_S3_2.jpg Hunter_S3.jpg Mack_S3.jpg Mack S3 3.jpg Lincoln_S3.png Lincoln_S3_1.jpg Lincoln_S3_2.jpg Lincoln S3 3.jpg Andrew_S3.jpg Lash_S3.jpg Malick S3.jpg Joey_S3_1.jpg Joey S3 2.jpg Rodriguez_S3.jpg Rodriguez S3.2.jpg Rosalind.jpg Banks S3.jpg Will Daniels S3.jpg Werner von Strucker S3 1.jpg Werner von Strucker S3.jpg Kebo S3.jpg Randolph S3.jpg Giyera.jpg Steve_Wilson.png Thomas Ward S3.jpg Spud S3.jpg Mr. May S3.jpg Hellfire_S3.jpg Radcliffe_S3.jpg Carter_S1.png Jarvis_S1_2.png Jarvis_S1.png Howard_S1.jpg Sousa_S1.jpg Sousa_S1.1.jpg Thompson_S1.jpg Thompson_S1.1.jpg Dooley_S1.jpg Fennhoff.png PPG5kaz.jpg Dottie_S1.1.jpg Dottie_S1.jpg Angie_S1.jpg Leet_Brannis.png SM3UqnD.jpg BjdYDVM.jpg Steve_Rogers.jpg Carter_S2.png Carter_S2_2.jpg Jarvis_S2.png Sousa_S2.jpg Dottie_S2.2.jpg Dottie_S2.1.jpg Thompson_S2.jpg Thompson_S2.1.jpg Jason_Wilkes.jpg Ana_Jarvis_S2.jpg Rose_S2.jpg Whitney_Frost.jpg Calvin_Chadwick.jpg Tabela członków Cel Naszym celem jest obecnie osiągnięcie 200 artykułów. Mamy ich , a zostało zaledwie |R}}}}!